nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazizombiesplus.die
Nazizombiesplus.die, fully known as http:// www.nazizombiesplus.die, is the second map in the A Universe Splintered storyline. Primarily set in Steelport, Germany, it revolves around a group of English hackers known as The Deckers. It's major easter egg is known as Deckers.die, which revolves around the Deckers assisting their allies, surfing the internet and saving lives. Story After the multiverse was shattered on the Moon, it brought many alternate universes to the Zombies one. At first the 'Gears of War' universe was brought to England and managed to stop the ravenous Kryll from ending the world. The Kryll, however, still managed to leave England and spread across Europe. At the evening, Steelport was ripped from it's island city status and brought to Western Germany. The gates of Steelport still lifted, the notorious gang known as the Morning Star could not escape their island with the Kryll in the air. Driven to madness after being deposed from the Syndicate, the wrestler gang known as the Luchadores seek vengeance against the Morning Star and the Deckers. They have one weakness other than their arrogance however, and that is the Zombies of Arapice Island. Meanwhile, as Zombies had managed to breach the internet via an unknown Aether Spirit, the Wikia network stood divided as it tried to barricade their website. However it proved to be futile, and most of which fell before the Zombie onslaught and became empowered Undead. The Nazi Zombies Plus wiki, among other small wikis, managed to defend itself as it had no panicking anons. However, their leader, "Magma-Man", has recently refused to anwser his fellow users. The three admins, Ebon Shadowshot, 900bv and EternalBlaze stood divided as to what to do without a leader. Ebon proposed entering Magma-Man's mind to free him of whatever is corrupting him, while 900 suggested protecting the tunnels which connected to the Call of Duty Wiki which had recently fell before the Zombies because of the anon riots. The Deckers and the Wikians will collide as the Deckers need to find a former FBI agent known as Kinzie Kensington, whom could protect the famed Deckers User Net from the Zombies, and thus protect the females working on a method of concealing Steelport in a shield. Overview Although Steelport is rather large, only parts of it are accesible. This includes the lower part of the Deckers territory, Arapice Island and the Northern Luchadores territory. Each features a unique enemy. The Deckers area contains regular Zombies, but most are largely weakened by support from fellow Deckers. The Luchadores area contains Zombies, but most of killed by the Luchadores. The unique enemy is the Luchadores who wield their fists, but their specialists wield an automatic grenade launcher which while weak individually, can stack up for deadly damage. Arapice Island features the civilian zombies, which are faster than regular zombies while also weaker. In all three zones, the Kryll are present, and will attack anything that goes into the dark for more than three seconds. With the exception of Arapice Island, all buildings have lights and have few dark areas however. The Dark Areas can be useful as shortcuts if the player is daring. Each character has a different ability, with the exception of Michael and Lucas who share theirs. Michael and Lucas: Have a neon sword which replaces the knife and does slightly higher than Bowie Knife damage. Do 15% more bullet damage. Their neon light armour when within a few yards of eachover can keep the Kryll away for another 1.5 seconds. Matt Miller: Has the ability to buy the Upgrade utility, which makes him invincible, turns him into his dragon avatar along with all of the abilities. He also has a 15% discount on all items due to his expert hacking skills. Kirsten: Has the ability to teleport to a small distance away, the teleport kills zombie Kirsten runs through. Her rollerskates make her 33.33% faster than default, in exchange for not being able to buy Stamin-Up. She also can duel wield submachine guns and pistols if she buys the same gun twice (she can also get the same pistol/smg twice in the mystery box as a result). She wields a shock hammer which replaces the knife, it does bowie knife damage to multiple targets and knocks them down. The Perk-A-Punch Machine is obtained by killing all of the Luchadores defending it at Planet Saints in the Luchadores district. The Pack-A-Punch Machine is obtained by getting to the center of Arapice Island, having twenty seconds to upgrade before Zombies start pouring into the building. Traps are unique as they still do the same things (insta-kill on Zombies), but have a different appearence. They include: Road Spikes: Spikes are layed out across the street and pavement, any Zombie which goes over it dies instantly, Luchadores tend to go around them, buying more time in fighting them. They don't damage Kirsten as her speed surpasses the damage indicator. Petrol Bomb: At Rim Jobs, Petrol Bombs can be dropped in a doorway, killing anything that is unfortunate enough to be in the area. The Electric Fence: It is a wall which is holographic, allowing Deckers through but shocking Zombies or Luchadores to death if they try to pass through it. The Major Easter Egg is Deckers.die, which focuses on saving the Morning Star at first, and then entering the internet shortly afterwards to protect the Deckers user net from Zombie invasion. Features *Unique abilities for playable characters. *A Major Easter Egg, Deckers.die. *Remodelled Traps *Restricted access to some map parts temporarily. *An entire melee based living enemy, known as the Luchadores. *Two different types of regualar zombies. Quotes Major Easter Egg Trivia *Nazizombiesplus.die, when combined with the easter egg, is the Author's favourite map to date, surpassing L.U.N.A.R.